


Silence After the possible storm (Sex Scene)

by MajaTheWriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cat eyes, Comfort, Cuddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sex Scene, M/M, Malec, Malec 2x07, Malec Fluff, Nervous Magnus, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters 2x07, Sweet Alec, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: Alec Loves Magnus´Cat Eyes!!!





	

Were things going too fast? Was it too soon? Was he ok? 

Magnus was laying next to Alec in the familiar king sized bed, in his main bedroom. They were both staring at the selling; it was a good distraction as they were both unable to look at each other. There was certain awkwardness in the air, an uncertainty, and a lot of bottle up opinions about their recent activities. That was until Alec broke the quietness. He sort of mumbled a bit unsure of what he should say.

“Uhh. Magnus? 

Magnus snapped out of his thoughts and turned his face-to-face Alec. 

“Yes Alexander”? 

“It was bad right?” I mean I can hear you thinking” Alec mumbled. 

“NO! It was great, I just didn´t know what to say, well because I mean.” unsure of what to say Magnus quickly   
stopped talking and just gave Alec a concerned look. 

“I know the feeling” Alec mumbled. And then the room returned to silence. 

After who knows how much timed had passed Alec blurted out; 

“I don´t regret anything, I just don´t really know what to do know. I mean I sorta thought I was just gonna drift off to sleep, but well, and I mean I know there is something heavy on your mind…. Sooo…."   
Alec kind of just rambled on completely unaware that Magnus index finger was hovering over his lips as a signal that he should quiet down. 

“Oh, sorry” Alecs face redden a tat with embarrassment. 

“I'm sorry,” Magnus said “I don´t want to keep you in the dark about anything Alexander because you are truly special, I haven´t felt like this in centuries. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I something has been on my mind, but none of what you mentioned”. 

“Remember when I said that I also feel vulnerable?". “Well I still do even after what we did, and that’s because I feel like I’m hiding part of myself from you, which was always ok when it came to the previous partners, but with you, I feel guilty about it”. 

“ Oh are you talking about your warlock marks” Alec quietly said.

“Yes, I mean I know you must know what mine are since you probably looked them up when you were doing research for the first time seeing me, but”: 

“No, I mean I don´t know what they are, and you don´t need to feel guilty about not showing them to me because really I love you no matter what”. 

“You… you.. you love me” Magnus stuttered a little in surprise. 

“Yes, Magnus I do. And I don’t want you to feel like you have to say it back or anything, I just never felt like this, and you know the shadow hunter saying; when we find somebody it´s usually for life”. Alec quickly added. 

Magnus looked down at the sheets where Alec was nervously fidgeting with the soft material. 

“Alexander”, Magnus slowly placed his hand on top of Alecs and looked deep into to his eyes and finally uttered out the three word that had been on his mind ever since the kiss at the wedding. 

“I love you too” 

Alec wide smile spread on Alec's face, and his eyes crinkled. He pulled Magnus closer and hugged him as tight as he has ever hugged anyone in his entire life. Magnus ‘face was pressed into the crook of Alec’s neck, and just then he let out a long deep breath that he didn’t know had been stuck before now. Alec let out a loud giggle, and Magnus lifted his head and smiled at Alec. 

“Was that a giggle I just heard, from my big tough shadowhunter?” Magnus said while trying to hold back a bubbling laughter. 

“I have no clue of what you are talking about Mags” 

The just of a pet name surprised Magnus, in a good way, though.   
He placed his face by Alec´s neck again. He felt an incredible urge to tease Alec. So he huffed out a small warm breath close to his neck, to see if the reaction would match the previous. And it did, so he continued. Suddenly he was flipped over with incredible speed and precision. And looking at him was too big beautiful brown eyes. Alec was doing his best to look slightly offended or irritated, but he could hold it together, so instead he slid one of his hands down the side of Magnus body and tried quickly to find out if he was ticklish or not. When Magnus let out a loud screeching noise, that sounded a lot like a; Yelp, Alec smiled. He had succeeded. 

“That just evil” Magnus said with a fake pout on his lips. Alec couldn’t help his next move. He leant down and kissed him very briefly. 

“That pout is too cute,” he said, and Magnus just pulled him in and kissed him again. When they parted Alec let out a surprised gasp, not only because of his breathless state but because he was staring into the most beautiful golden orbs he had ever thought was possible. Magnus quickly realised that he had lost control, and had let his glamour slipped, so he quickly put up the glamour again. 

“Mags, they are beautiful, I understand If you don´t want anybody to see them, but they are truly the most beautiful eyes ever. Don´t be afraid to show them to me”. 

“People don´t usually like them, I mean my mother killed herself when she saw them, and most of my exes broke up with me because of them”. 

Alec cut Magnus ‘ramble of with a quickly sweet delicate kiss, and when he pulled away he said, “ Mags I love them, because they are you, and you are beautiful”. 

Magnus pulled Alec down so that he could hug him and at the same time hide his growing blush, in the crook of Alec´s neck, which coincidently was because one of his favourite spots of Alec. 

“You are truly special Alexander” and with that, he let down his glamour and for the rest of the night the silently enjoyed each other’s company, with some stolen kisses here and there.


End file.
